Juegos frios (Big time rush)
by lawliet324
Summary: La soledad de un niño, la maldad de los otros, la metamorfosis de su vida, todo entrelzazado con amor de por medio.


Lawliet Eru Roraito

Juegos frios

**A Big time rush fanfic**

**Prólogo**

Los botones del jardín, mi Arcaico columpio, el libre pasto, el terriblemente antiguo roble del patio, mi pequeña y frágil casa. Porque en un reino muy lejano vivía un príncipe rodeado de toda la clase de belleza existente, disculpen ya comencé a enumerar mis añoranzas, descritas con la gracia de un cuento para niños, pero solo tiene una diferencia, este no es un cuento en el que encuentres inocencia, la única forma de inocencia es la de la victima, solo hasta que deje de ser victima y los papeles se invierten. Mi nombre es Logan Mitchell y tengo una historia que contar.

**Capitulo uno**

"Retrospectiva"

L La ironía de poder ayudar a todos, pero tú mismo eres la excepción de esos todos. Horas de depresión, las miradas perdidas, los soslayos de felicidad en tu vida, y de paso compañías vacías. Una vida en la que los rayos de sol están siendo bloqueados por los eventos a mi alrededor. Y ahora ya ni siquiera es una vida. De seguro se preguntaran las razones de un punto de vista tan pesimista de este mundo, en específico el motivo de tan deplorable situación, donde desear estar muerto es la petición del día a día.

Examinando los pasos de mi vida y los que estoy dando literalmente ahora solo puedo recordar el ser menospreciado además de odiado, por las personas que maldicen mi desolada existencia, simplemente por haber cortado la de una persona maravillosa, justamente alguien como ella, como mi madre, la que jamás conocí ni conoceré. Que a los tres años te hagan conocer el significado de la palabra asesino sin necesidad de una explicación concreta, simplemente señalando a una persona en específico y te imaginaras quien era, sumándose la hostilidad de los impúberes, la desaprobación de los mayores, y el rechazo de quien se avergüenza de llamarse tu padre. Todo lo anterior aplicado a mi persona.

**Flash back **

Los botones del jardín, mi Arcaico columpio, el libre pasto, el terriblemente antiguo roble del patio, fue opacado por la presencia de alguien, exactamente la mía. Es opacado por las lagrimas que forman perlas alrededor de mis ojos, del enrojecimiento de mi pálido rostro, de los sollozos ahogados que son ocultos por el resoplar del viento de otoño, de los crujidos de las cadenas pertenecientes a mi columpio, y de la primera vez que visualicé un mundo sin mi presencia a la edad de nueve años. Mi negro cabello ondeaba por el viento, mi mirada clavada el e suelo, mis ojos azabaches repletos de lagrimas contenidas y las ganas de desaparecer. Se supone que la infancia sea una etapa feliz y sin preocupaciones, que el amor de los que te rodean sean palpables, pero la mía fue muy diferente.

Mi padre trabajaba el día completo, en consecuencia persistentemente recibí todo lo necesario para triunfar en el futuro. Desde temprana edad mi padre me exigía una etiqueta y protocolo impecable, además de un desarrollo académico ideal.

Mi padre simplemente se me mostró apático a mis estremecimientos emocionales desde que tengo uso de razón, y en por esa me dejo a mi suerte. Sus acciones me daban a pensar que me tenía un resentimiento por "haberle arrebatado" a la única mujer que el amó y eso en definitiva comenzó a componer mis juegos fríos.

**Fin del flash back **

**Capitulo dos**

"The scientist"

**Flash back **

En ese momento tengo los doce anos, ya hube ido desarrollando actitudes bucales, y podía presumirlas. Ese fue un día muy pesado para mi, fui a la escuela, pase mis exámenes de algebra con calificaciones perfectas –solo yo los pase-, hice mi audición para el equipo de voleiball, a la cual pase exitosamente, me preparo para el club del debate de la escuela, tengo clases de canto y me iré a casa a leer acerca de medicina. Pero aunque haya enterrado algunos sentimientos, el mundo no me deja renacer como o hace un fénix, siempre hay alguien que me mira con desaprobación y se la razón de su trato.

Cuando llegue a casa, me dispuse a escuchar música, y encontré una balada que desenterró algunas por no decir todas mis marcas emocionales.

**The scientist**

Come up to meet you,

tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you,

tell you I need you

**pedirle disculpas al mundo por haber nacido es quizás una forma de redimirme **

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

**A veces el completo silencio me parece una fiesta en pleno florecimiento, y lo lúgubre de mis sentimientos se esconde**

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

**Desaparecer cuando no tengo potencias para seguir en pie es mi deseo**

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

**los rayos de luz están siendo bloqueados por la nube de mi tristeza**

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

**Desaparecer como el agua en proceso de evaporación, como cuerpo hundido en las profundidades del mar, semejante al mar de mi desesperanza, terminarme de hundir en la nostalgia de mi alma. **

Desaparecer eran mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba tan descriptiva canción. Y al día siguiente, a la semana, al mes. Mis calificaciones se vieron afectadas, mi depresión se notaba a leguas, comencé a inasistir a mis deberes ademas de aislarme, simplemente quería estar solo. Mi deseo estaba cumplido desde antes de pedirlo. El tiempo pasó al igual que las estaciones del año. Primavera sin color, verano sin calor, otoño con tristeza, e invierno con angustia. Darme cuenta de que pase todo un año hundido en mí depresión me hizo reflexionar acerca de un asunto, la depresión te distrae de las cosas bellas que te ofrece la vida. Pero por lo general la belleza no cura mis males, ni apacienta mis demonios internos. La vida es un juego, y mi juego no es uno muy recreativo cabe la redundancia.

Años de depresión, fueron los que pase en la escuela mientras mis compañeros se burlaban de mi aspecto. Miradas perdidas, eran las que proyectaba de camino a casa y mi corazón crujía en silencio. Los soslayos de felicidad en mi vida, eran los amaneceres que contemplaba después de largas horas sin dormir, y prometerme a mi mismo que ese nuevo día seria mejor que el anterior, aunque muy en el fondo, supiera que no seria de esa manera.

La frialdad de la mañana abrazaba mi piel y un sol medio cubierto por nubes me acariciaba al mismo tiempo. Un momento de tranquilidad después de todo. La oportunidad perfecta para mirar en retrospectiva y darme cuenta que tengo catorce años.

Que mi aspecto ya no es tan infantil. Que los dientes que antes eran enormes, ahora son como esculpidos a mano por un profesional, que mi muy pálida piel sigue acompañándome sin ninguna marca de imperfección o impureza, que raramente se notan mis hoyuelos en mis mejillas porque ocasionalmente sonrió, que mi pelo negro ondea suavemente en el aire, que soy delgado pero no demasiado como hace un tiempo atrás, todas las piezas de ropa que uso son negras resaltando mi atractivo recién descubierto y que los botones del jardín, mi arcaico columpio, el libre pasto, el terriblemente antiguo roble del patio siguen igual pero con una diferencia , mi pequeña y frágil casa ya no es una pequeña y frágil casa. Ahora es una gran casa de diseñador muy bien amueblada.

Y de un momento a otro me quede extasiado por los cambios en mi vida.

Me encuentro en frente de la escuela casi sin darme cuenta de donde estoy, miro a mí alrededor y colisiono con un montón de miradas en mi, vistazos de escrutinio. Luego de mi diagnostico, me dirijo al plantel escolar con mi elegancia innata tratando de ignorar los murmullos a mis espaldas: ¡No le sale ni un a espinilla! ¡No le habla a nadie! ¡Dicen que mató a su madre! ¡Míralo no tiene ni un amigo! ¡Es un tipo raro! ¡Tiene las excelentes calificaciones! ¡Dicen que ejecuta pactos diabólicos! Y un sinfín de cosas más… pero que ya nada me importa.

En cuanto entre a mi aula correspondiente, me encuentro con algo aun más distinto. La presencia de tres estudiantes de intercambio, bastante guapos y desinteresados de la materia, una idiosincrasia muy generalizada y que a mi persona no causa mas que un repudio. Ya con mi cuadro mental hecho, sonrío cordialmente y me vuelco en mis menesteres. La clase no tuvo un evento especial, a excepción de los escrutiñadores vistazos que los alumnos nuevos me dirigían.

**Fin del flash back**

Una fina navaja se desliza suave y mortalmente por mis muñecas.

**Capitulo tres **

"Perspectivas"

Hacía ya un tiempo se estaban haciendo remodelaciones en la casa de al lado, pero lo que me sorprende de la casa no es lo rápido que la terminaron, simplemente las personas que viven ahí. Ya se imaginarán quienes son. Mis muy ignorados compañeros de clases, que al instante de verme, solo atinan a abrazarme muy efusivamente, en una especie de competencia tácita por atraer mi atención, sin notar la sonrisa incómodamente despectiva que se forma en mis labios acompañándose se un ligero shock emocional por la violación a mi área personal.

Bien han pasado casi cinco minutos y ninguno de ellos da rúbricas de querer desencajarme de sus cuerpos, Primero en mi escuela, luego en mi vecindario, ahora me abrazan como si fuéramos amigos o algo mas íntimo y todo en menos de una sola semana. Yo no les he dado ninguna muestra de interés en sus patéticas vidas, y se adueñan de mi territorio corporal como si fuese de su propiedad. Luego de que quien creo es su madre les llama, se separan de mí, diciendo lo más desconcertante que he escuchado en mi existencia: "Adiós **LOGIE BEAR" **dijeron alunísono, en el tono más subliminal del mundo**.**

Eso fue lo mas insólito que he oído en mi vida y decir que un bebé mató a su madre es mas que absurdo. Me dirijo a mi viejo columpio bajo mi arcaico árbol de reina de flores, observando el muy decentemente corto y verde pasto y entro en mi muy típico trance. Si esta situación sigue así ¿Qué pasaría dentro de un mes? Mi respuesta inmediata es: se convertirán en una tragedia o mejor dicho una plaga que no podré combatir. Lo que e lleva a pensar que este es el período para inmovilizar, combatir y eliminar todo esto.

**Perspectiva de James**

Me llamo James, estudiante de intercambio junto a mis dos hermanos Carlos y Kendall. Soy un muchacho bastante alto y con un a complexión física un tanto musculosa. Mis grandes ojos verdes atraen a todas las personas a mí alrededor sin importar sexo. Las elegantes facciones faciales que poseo sumándole mi piel de porcelana me hacen delicioso a la vista, finalmente como toque final, mi hermoso cabello castaño es el marco que me hace el más chico más deseable sin importar al lugar que dirija mi paso. Así me sentía hasta que conocí a Logan Mitchell. Un bombón de chocolate blanco esculpido como hombre adolescente, con algunas parte en chocolate negro por ejemplo sus ojos y pelo, un cuerpo para morirse, una sonrisa para comercial, añadiéndole un vocabulario exquisito y un gusto –por lo que he podido ver- de la elegancia y excelencia en lo que hace. Se que me estoy sonrojando y me siento como un total acosador. Pero es la única persona que me ha gustado de esa manera tan desquiciada, jamás me interese en alguien de esa manera. Al aparecer a mis hermanos también les gusta, inconvenientemente para ellos Logan será mió. Mi amado Logan al parecer no esta acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño lo que me da a pensar que seré el primero y único en su vida, porque a este, no lo dejo ir. Se que estoy actuando un tanto egoísta pero es que ese hombre, perdón, adolescente, hace que mi sangre hierva de una manera muy placentera, se dirija a una parte muy eréctil y me haga gemir fácilmente, llegar al clímax, desear mas y mas, no cansarme de esa lechosa piel, labios encendidos, piernas y espalda firmes, abdomen terso. Siempre he tenido una imaginación muy abierta y el imaginarme sus besos repartidos en mi cuello, en mi boca, pecho, abdomen y un tantito mas abajo desabotonando mis pantalones, bajándolos ligeramente hasta las rodillas dejando ver un bóxer rojo muy ajustado y abultado de cierta cosa, lamer mi bajo vientre, bajar mas y encarar mi responsabilidad anatómica, besarla y lamerla por encima del bóxer con una mirada lasciva manteniendo contacto visual con esas pupilas dilatadas, para en unos segundos de deliciosa tortura volver mas arriba parsimoniosamente, trazando un camino con su lengua, desde mi hombría hasta mis orejas, dando lametones tibios circulares en mi lóbulo, soplar en el, dándome una sensación escalofriante,!es indiscutiblemente la mejor imagen que he construido en toda mi vida!, cuando me imagino esa lengua atrevida y dientes complaciendo mis pezones, mientras toco ese deliciosamente firme y redondo trasero. ¡Sorprendentemente sin siquiera haberme tocado, querido lector espero que sepas donde, me hace mojar la ropa interior, mis pantalones y sabanas de mi esencia…!

**Perspectiva de Carlos **

Me llamo, Carlos soy estudiante de intercambio junto a mis dos hermanos James y Kendall. A diferencia de mis hermanos James y Kendall soy un chico relativamente bajito. Tengo una reputación de infantil indolente, pero es realmente todo lo contrario, y eso solo yo lo sé. Que me subestimen es una buena estrategia, pero lo que tengo de calculador lo tengo de sensible y perverso. Solo una persona ha hecho que mi malicia escondida se disuelva en su presencia, cuando vagamente me dirige una mirada, su voz seráfica acaricia mis tímpanos cuando responde en clases, o le miro muy concentrado cuando estudia y siento celos de lo que le rodea. Celos de su silla porque solo en mi debe sentarse, de su escritorio, porque solo en mi bronceado pecho debe sentirse cómodo y recostarse, celos de sus cuadernos y libros, porque solo a mi debe cuidarme, de los dulces que come, porque solo mi boca y otras partes de mi cuerpo debe succionarme. Logan es desde que voy a esa escuela la única razón por la que asisto. Es un poco phyco en lo que estoy pensando. No obstante, la razón por la que me siento de esa manera con mi Logie bear me es incógnita todavía. No es u piel de blanco esmalte, su pelo negro, sus labios rosados, sus ángulos faciales, el olor de su piel, su suave voz, esa espalda de ensueño. Aunque… si, todo lo anterior forma parte del repertorio de razones. Desde que le descubrí, el despertó en mí un deseo por descubrir ese misterio que el representa. Y en definitiva quiero que el me autorice a revelarle. Y entre tantos deseos de revelación están mis visiones con ese biscocho. Las delicias que puede hacer con el. El se ha vuelto mi quimera. Sus labios en los míos, sus manos imitando mis líneas faciales, su lengua delineando mi boca, sus manos halando mi cabello, su boca bajando por mi cuello mientras desabrocha mi camisa, sus manos paseando por mi bronceado pecho, su cuerpo encima de mi excitación atrapada por capas de ropa; mientras finge suaves embestidas. Su lengua lamiendo mi pecho, abdominales, bajo vientre. Su boca en mis dedos de los pies, sus pulgares masajeando profundamente mi muslo, su fina nariz trazando mi hombría encarcelada, sus finos dedos bajando mi pantalón, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas encendidas en color rojo, sus anhelantes manos liberando mis genitales con un toque ávido – como el que me estoy haciendo ahora-, bombeadas, lametazos, ligeras mordidas que me hacen llegar al orgasmo mas delicioso de mi vida en tiempo record, dejándome con mas ansias. Esas son las razones por las que le deseo tan insaciablemente. Lo quiero para mí y no pienso compartirlo.

**Perspectiva de Kendall**

Se pueden ahorrar las presentaciones formales provenientes de mi persona. Ya me han visto, así que no necesitan saber nada más que lo que estoy haciendo. Y lo que estoy haciendo es ver a un ángel realizar acrobacias en una cancha de voleiball. Un split de 180 grados sumándose a los lamentos del equipo contrario, la sonrisa de satisfacción por lograr sus intenciones y la indiferencia a las ovaciones dirigidas a su persona. La escultura que ese jugador representa es más compleja que la de David de Michell Ángello. Un cuerpo adolescente ligeramente definido, repleto de sudor, que hace que la playera se pegue como si fuese pintada a ese glorificado torso, y una bermuda que faja muy bien esas piernas y esas otras partes que no es necesario de resaltar. Se preguntarán

¿Qué hago viendo a Logan en su partido de voleiball? Sinceramente lo seguí desde el supermercado hasta llegar aquí. Las compras las hago luego. Mi madre va a matarme. Se supone que debo haber llevado las compras a casa, pero no pude resistirme a saber a donde iba mi ser alado con tanta prisa. ¿Saben un acosa? No me importan las consecuencias. Romper las reglas valió mucho la pena en esta ocasión. El juego se terminó y tengo que salir rápido antes que la luz de mis ojos se de cuenta que estoy aquí, tristemente me dispuse a lograr mi cometido. Cuando ya llevaba camino y había mucha menos gente a mi alrededor, siento una mirada fija en mi. Cuando volteo a mirar, me encuentro con el delicioso Mitchell, parado en una pose desafiadora con brazos cruzados, la tenue luz lo hacia relucir de manera que lo hacia ver mucho mas tentador de lo normal, una mirada escrutiñadora y una pregunta: ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome? El silencio fue abrumador y me sentí en una de esas situaciones en las que no sabes que hacer. En el momento en que iba a exponerle, me exhorto a que custodiara el silencio y me dijo: "Siento animadversión que me sigan los pasos, jamás en tu vida retornes a hacerlo o la próxima vez no seré tan afable con tu persona" y rotó 180 grados en dirección a la cancha, dejándome con la palabra aglomerada además de bastante estupefacto por su reacción. De vez en cuando pienso que el masoquismo es una obsesión que tengo oculta, porque cualquier otra persona se hubiese ofendido opuesto a la defensiva con la actitud arrogante de ese niño. Pero para mi fue una rebeldía bastante apasionante. Lo potencialmente conciso y ligeramente hiriente, sin dejar de lado elegante añadiéndole intimidante, me dejo perplejo. Me gustan las personas con carácter, y el tiene de sobra. Al igual que una ingenuidad deliciosa para la corrupción. Mis hermanos y yo hemos sido un poco atrevidos con el y no ha tenido una respuesta mas notoria de confusión y desconcierto. Eso me deleita. El es clase de muchacho que de una sola mirada te hace caer a sus pies. Lo logró conmigo y los pelmazos que tengo por hermanos. Hacer que me interese alguien es muy difícil y el lo logro sin siquiera intentarlo. Ha sido la primera persona que me ha encarado de esa forma y me deja sin palabras. Al igual que la primera que hasta inconscientemente me ha rechazado todas y cada una de mis tretas. La primera persona que se desconcierta y no responde mis muestras de afecto. En definitiva no estoy acostumbrado a no caerle bien de buenas a primeras a alguien. Siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido y ese chico es lo único que siento como inalcanzable. Pero esas posiciones que comprobé el puede alcanzar, esa mirada amenazante y esa luz tenue que lo hacia resplandecer, de ese momento en adelante forma parte de mis visiones mas sexuales por las que mataría por cumplir, y no solo cumplir, cumplirlas con el protagonista en vivo y directo, por un lapso de tiempo largo y tendido, en mi cuarto. Si de algo deben estar seguros es que soy peor que James y Carlos… y eso, ellos son difíciles en la cama.

**Fin de las perspectivas.**

**Capitulo cuatro **

"Idealismo"

Mi pulso se aceleraba por el miedo a ser descubierto. La sangre corría por la bañera. Cortes ligeros en los muslos, eran la prueba de todo. Fue la primera vez que me provoqué una incisión deliberada. Me punzó ligeramente un vértigo de emociones, en especial tristeza y miedo. Daño y carmesí en la miscelánea perfecta. La actitud de siempre para que nadie note nada extraño, mácula del aturdimiento sentimental que siento, mientas caigo en una espiral de indiferencia y silencio.

Luego de mi reciente experiencia, me dirijo a mi amado patio, el único lugar en esta tierra que se puede llamar de mi propiedad, donde los rosales del jardín, mi arcaico columpio, el libre pasto, el terriblemente antiguo roble son mis únicos acompañantes. El mutismo sepulcral que tiendo a ejercer no damnifica el ego de nadie, las miradas ajenas no me acosan, donde para los adultos, no soy un asesino, y para sus hijos, tampoco un ser despreciable de la peor alcurnia pero con al suerte que ellos desearían para sí. Ubicación donde la desaprobación ni hipocresía son aceptados, donde soy feliz porque es mi utopía. El lugar donde mis ideas se elevan sin interrupciones, donde la sinceridad no es sustituida por el esteticismo, donde las gotas saladas de mis ojos, integran surcos a total libertad…

Hoy es un día diferente. Porque desde ayer solo mi corazón dolía, sin embargo la diferencia es que hoy todo me duele.

Siempre he amado los dias de lluvia, cuando era mas niño, creía que el cielo lloraba conmigo. En cierta forma lo sigo sosteniendo. Lo sé, por la ligera lluvia que cae ante mis ojos, lluvia real. Lluvia que cae sobre mi cuerpo, lluvia que me hace sentir como yo fuera parte de ella. Que esconde mis lagrimas entre ella y las mantiene como un secreto entre ella y yo. La precipitación atmosférica ha comenzado amainar, pero no la fogosidad de mis ideologías.

**Capitulo cinco**

"Canto"

Me dirigía a mis clases de canto, para tratar de aligerar la situación mientras me distraigo. En el camino me encuentro con mis pesadillas personales, los vecinos. Como hipnotizados se acercan para violar mi espacio personal una vez mas, pero logro detenerlos a tiempo. Las caras de desolación no se hicieron esperar, probando mi poder de convencimiento en sus personas. Me despido cordialmente y sigo mi camino. Me imagino las caras de confusión que deben de portar en esos momentos, pero es mejor de esa forma.

Cuando llego a mi destino, tomo el asiento de siempre, el más alejado por cierto, comienzo con el calentamiento vocal, algunos ejercicios de respiración además de entonar una canción ligera. Me acerco al piano de la clase y comienzo con los primeros acordes de:

**"My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]  
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

De una esquina de la habitación, específicamente desde la puerta, se escuchan algunos aplausos. Al momento de levantar la mirada me encuentro con el profesor, algunos alumnos y tres nuevos. "No esperábamos una bienvenida tan espontánea además de emotiva" fue lo que el profesor dijo, en cuanto a los demás, solo asintieron en un gesto aprobación. Yo solo atiné a levantarme de la silla y dirigirme a la mía propia en total silencio. Mi profesor y sus pupilos se adentraron en el aula, tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y la clase estaba oficialmente iniciada.

Mi maestro se introduce a los nuevos discípulos, les exhorta que hagan lo mismo con la clase y a su vez después de sus presentaciones hagan sus audiciones. Para mí, saber sus cosas me resulto un dato de mínima importancia, pero sus audiciones no.

"**Its Gonna Be Me"**

******Carlos James y Kendall **

It's gonna be me Ooh, yeah

**Carlos**

You might've been hurt, babe That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

**Carlos James y Kendall**

Every little thing I do Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody Guess what? It's gonna be me

**James **

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on and you know

There ain't no time to waste

You're just too blind, too see (Too blind)

But in the end, ya know

it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why?

**Carlos James y Kendall**

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody (Somebody)

Guess what? (Guess what?)  
It's gonna be me

It's gonna be me Oh yeah

**Kendall**

There comes a day When I'll be the one,

you'll see It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna

It's gonna be me

All that I do Is not enough for you

I don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally (Finally) You get to love Guess what? (Guess what?)

**Carlos James y Kendall**

Every little thing I do Never seems enough for you (For you babe)

You don't wanna lose it again (Don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody (Love)

Guess what? (Guess what?) It's gonna be me

Every little thing I do Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again (Don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally Get to love somebody Guess what? (Guess what?)

It's gonna be me.

Realmente quede asombrado además de abstraído, no esperaba que pudieran vocalizar tan agradablemente. Si algo les sube puntos es la canción, soy un fan de la música de los noventa, y de Nsync ni se diga.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento al notar que tres personas me rodean y cortan mi rango de visión, toman los asientos más conurbanos al mío, me sonríen, y no dejan de observarme por lo que resta de la clase, sin concernirles el hastío que me engendran.

El profesor me pidió que cantara algo más, me dirijo al frente y hago los primeros armónicos con el piano:

**"Stay"**

All along, it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"

He said, "If you dare come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

**Bajo la cabeza para hacer la canción un poco mas dramática**

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

**Miro hacia el techo en señal de añoranza**

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like

I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay.

**Muevo mi cabeza hacia la derecha y miro al suelo**

Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel,

Like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way.

I want you to stay, stay.

**Haciendo más variaciones de las que tiene la versión original termino con la canción**

I want you to stay, oh.

**Lagrimas salen de mis ojos**

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, seco mis lagrimas y sonrío con autosuficiencia, encumbro mi cabeza, consecuentemente miro al publico. Mi profesor tenía los ojos rojizos, las chicas estaban al borde del llanto, los chicos se hacían los indiferentes (en realidad se notaba que querrían llorar con las niñas, solo que no lo admitirían), y los nuevos me veían con los ojos brillosos. Atino a levantarme y salir de escena, y al hacerlo, solo pienso en una cosa: "¿En que diablos me he metido?"

**Capitulo seis**

"sorpresas"

Perspectiva de Logan

Ya me encuentro en casa, y quisiera desaparecer del planeta. Mi padre me acaba de in- formar que tendré una madrastra después de tanto tiempo solos, idea que no me disgusta del todo, ya que el estará acompañado por una fémina después de todo; el problema es con la persona que con la que se ha estado viendo desde hace un tiempo, mujer que curiosamente se mudó al lado, tiene tres hijos que me acosan y sobre todo, vendrán a vivir a mi casa, consecuentemente quitando todas las esquinas de privacidad que poseo en estos instantes. Mi libertad esta en juego al igual que la integridad física de esos chicos si se propasan conmigo de nuevo. En fin, deseo que todo resulte exitoso, pero con una condición, que nadie se acerque a mi patio, es mío y no pienso compartirlo con nadie.

**Perspectiva de Carlos **

Mi madre me acaba de decir que iremos a vivir a casa de Logie bear. Es la mejor noticia que han dado, claro después que me han dado después que la coincidencia me dijo que mi Logie bear existe. Su casa es enorme, me encanta, pero lo que hasta ahora más me atrae es el patio; es realmente hermoso. Mi Logie bear lo hace, ver mas hermoso cuando esta ahí, solo, indefenso, pensativo, con sus ojos brillantes, Justo como ahora. Es demasiado introvertido, no le conversa a nadie, a veces pienso que es un chico insólito, más bien triste. Es como si se tragara un trago amargo sin compartirlo, como si llorara en silencio. Y es que, no se como describirlo objetivamente, pero solo verlo me da la sensación de querer protegerle de todo, de arreglar su cabello cuando el viento sopla, empujarle en su columpio, tomarlo de los hombros, abrazarle y que me corresponda. Quizás se pregunten desde donde tengo vista al patio de Logan, la respuesta es simple, la ventana de mi cuarto tiene vista panorámica a esa dirección y estoy feliz por eso. Es una manera de apreciarlo sin ser visto, llorar por la misma razón, porque el no me mira, porque los chocolates que tiene por ojos no me visualizan a su lado. Se que para el todavía no existo, pero me asegurare de modificar el teatro.

**Perspectiva de Kendall **

La sonrisa de Carlos lo delata, pero lo que me intriga es la aprehensión de James a su acostumbrado comportamiento extrovertido, parece ligeramente amargado. Pero es no es lo importante ahora, mi madre me informo que pronto nos mudaremos al lugar mas solitario y hermoso, llamado la casa de al lado. Pero esa utopía de vivir junto a el se opaca, se opaca por su imperturbabilidad a los intentos desesperados de míos y de mis hermanos.

**Perspectiva de James **

La sonrisa de que de por si es bastante amplia, ahora parece llegar de oreja a oreja. La ligera introversión de Kendall me es preocupante. Pero aun más neurálgico es como me siento, me siento el adolescente más indeseado del planeta, el tiempo transcurre y solo me quedo mirando mi reflejo horas y horas en el espejo. Aunque no encuentro ningún defecto, me siento así, defectuoso, inapreciado, situación que me confunde a cada instante mas. Y aunque todos los demás me hagan ver que es distinto, que soy apetecido, me siento todo lo contrario. Solo la opinión de una persona me interesa, nadie más que Logan. Nadie más que Logan me había rechazado tan vehementemente. Nadie más que Logan ha hecho que me distraiga de mi egocentricismo, nadie mas que Logan me ha hecho tan feliz e insatisfecho al mismo tiempo. La semana pasada mi madre me confesó que nos mudaremos a la casa de al lado, a casa de mi ternura platónica. He tenido una sonrisa tonta desde ese momento. De un momento a otro, recordar las respuestas de Logie bear me hace cambiar la expresión facial a una mucho más seria y pensativa. Me duele que no me busque, que no me mire, que no me hable. Me molesta estar rodeado de personas y sentirme definitivamente solo, cuando podría estar con Logan, pero el no se da por aludido, o no quiere hacerlo. Si supiera que mi deseo más grande es que algún día me vea. Quizás vivir bajo el mismo techo que el, pueda abrirle los ojos, y me encantaría que la primera persona que aprecie, sea a mí.

**Capitulo ocho**

"Desnudo"

Perspectiva de James

De ser el muchacho mas frívolo de la escuela, el mas caprichoso de la casa, el mas pretencioso, de los menos intelectuales, en cambio, de los más confiados, he pasado a ser el mas tímido, el mas ansioso, un tanto torpe, y todo por una persona. Ya saben quien por lo tanto, no es ineludible repetir el poema que su nombre representa. Cuando lo veo caminar entre la multitud de estudiantes, cuando estudia en el salón de clases, de la manera en que sus pantalones se ajustan a sus piernas, de su cabello negro, sus dientes perlados, sus primorosas líneas faciales, sus ojos. Es que cuando despistadamente me mira, me siento iluminado, cuando sus pestañas se juntan me siento en la oscuridad, cuando me mira a los ojos, siento que ve a través de mi, pero aun no se da cuenta, cuando se voltea y sigue su camino siento la manera en que derrumba mi armadura, y atraviesa mi corazón sin ninguna caridad.

Suficiente

Estar sentado en mi columpio es reconfortante en dias como este. La depresión me esta carcomiendo poco a poco. Llorar en invierno no es suficiente. Aunque el frío se intercala en mis huesos no me importa. Casi es mi cumpleaños, y ese día es en el que mi vida cambio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Decir adiós es mi deseo. Conseguir un mejor lugar es mi meta. Los primeros copos de nieve caen delicadamente ante mis ojos, y mis lágrimas de igual manera. Se que no es mi culpa lo que le paso a mi progenitora, pero es que es tan injusto que me culpen por algo así. Que me culpen por sentirme solo en el mundo, que me destinen al dolor injustamente. Se que un día la desolación me pasara cuenta, mi corazón se fragmentará en piezas, y la estridencia será escandalosa, pero nadie nunca va a escucharla, porque realmente no les afecta. Si hubiese sabido antes de nacer que mi vida dolería tanto, pueden estar seguros que optaría por no nacer.

Es obvio que los nuevos habitantes de mi inmobiliario se extrañan con mi comportamiento distante, y me están observando desde la ventana con curiosidad. Pero es mejor así. Es mejor que su curiosidad se quede en eso, curiosidad. Que nadie mas sepa el dolor que diariamente debo tragarme, de mis ganas de desparecer, de decirle adiós al mundo… porque ya es suficiente de esta situación, de mi dolor, ya es suficiente.

Me dedico a dejar de pensar en esas situaciones tristes, entro a mi casa, me dirijo al frigorífico, tomo mi dulce favorito y escaleras arriba, me meto a mi cuarto. Mientras disfruto mi golosina, me llega un a imagen mental de mis nuevo s hermanastros, rlm emte no es una imagen mental, estan en mi frente, llamandome

Un paso alrededor del borde del edificio, las sangrantes cortadas de mis muñecas, un paso lento y todavía elegante después de todo, una canción en mente: HURT

Seems it was like yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were

But I walked way

If only knew what I know today

Ooh oooh

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

Ooh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide cause its you I miss

And its so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to these rules

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon time?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ooh sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

Oooh

And I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh it dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

By hurting

Justo en ese momento aparece el balanceo en mis piernas, la snsacion de vertigo en mi cabeza y estomago, el mareo mortal y la guadaña de la muerte rozando mi espalda.

17


End file.
